Hideous Work Space
by DiDiGlee
Summary: One-shot for episode 5x14 New New York: What happens after Kurt and Blaine fight over the 'hideous work space' and Kurt shut the curtain?


**Hideous Work Space**

 **One-shot for episode 5x14 New New York**

 **Summary: What happens after Kurt and Blaine fight over the 'hideous work space' and Kurt shut the curtain?**

* * *

"Fine, I will!"

Kurt shouted and closed the curtain to end the argument.

Blaine remained standing, angry and huffing, watching Kurt's shadow move behind the curtain. After a moment's hesitation Blaine decided he wouldn't let himself be shut out and shut up like that. He hadn't done anything wrong. Okay, maybe he should have consulted Kurt about the addition of the work space in the apartment, but he had meant it to be a surprise. And since when did Kurt discuss their relationship with other people instead of talking to Blaine first?

He yanked the curtain open again and entered their shared bedroom. "You know what? I've had enough, Kurt. I live here, too, and if I want a work space I can get myself a work space and I don't care if you think it's hideous! I have every right to express myself and- Do you need help?"

Kurt was in the middle of changing out of his turtleneck and got stuck in a desperate attempt to pull the red clothing over his head.

"Wait, let me help you," Blaine reached over to help. "Why do you always take a size too small anyway? It's a mystery how you manage to get dressed in the morning."

"Just get me out of this damned thing!" Kurt cursed, and Blaine bit down on his lip. He hated it when Kurt was in a foul mood.

Finally the turtleneck was off and Kurt's hair was so adorably messed up that Blaine had all but forgotten what he was angry about. Blaine put on a frown and propped his fists on his sides in a way to still look menacing. Self-consciously, Kurt tried to smooth his hair in a dignified motion. He was still mad, Blaine realized. But it was just when Kurt started scratching his arms that Blaine noticed that Kurt's skin was red.

Instantly worried, Blaine stepped closer to have a look. "What's with your arms?"

"It's this turtleneck. It's itchy as hell," Kurt complained.

"Why do you wear it then?"

"Because _someone_ gave me _these_!" Kurt growled, pointing at two huge hickeys on his neck.

"Oh," Blaine remembered kissing and sucking Kurt's neck relentlessly last night. Seeing the bite marks he'd left on his boyfriend only made him want to put his mouth on Kurt again. To hell with their fight about that stupid workspace.

"You didn't complain while I was at it," he pointed out in an attempt to sound flirtatious.

"Because your tongue is magic and you had me under your spell," Kurt shot back in such a cute semi-angry defense it made Blaine grin.

"But it's not worth wearing this." Kurt tossed the turtleneck on a chair nearby. Blaine had never seen Kurt rough-handling a piece of clothing like that before.

Kurt started scratching his arms and neck furiously.

"Don't! You'll make it worse." Blaine grabbed both of Kurt's hands to stop him from hurting his already abused skin even more. "Sit down and let me get you some lotion. Don't scratch!" Blaine led Kurt to their bed and made him sit down, then he hurried to the bathroom and looked for a soothing body lotion.

When he returned, Kurt had stripped out of his undershirt and lay across the bed with his arms spread out. Blaine slowly climbed on the mattress and sat next to Kurt, uncapping the lotion and rubbing a splotch of it between his hands to warm it up before putting his hands on Kurt's body. He gently lifted one of Kurt's arms and let his hands glide over them, massaging the aloe into the skin. He felt Kurt slowly relaxing underneath his touch.

"See, I've got magic hands as well," Blaine said softly while working his fingers along the tense muscles of Kurt's arms.

Kurt opened his eyes and turned his head towards Blaine. "Thank you," he said in a throaty voice that had Blaine look up in surprise.

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine said worried when he saw unshed tears in Kurt's eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry," Kurt said, drawing a deep breath to steady his voice. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I've had a really, _really_ bad day at school. All I wanted was to hide away from it all in my sanctuary. And you know how I don't like changes in my home environment. It makes me nervous. I just wish you'd talked to me about needing an office, and to Rachel, she lives here, too. If we had talked about it, the sight of that work space wouldn't have struck me like that. And now I'm being the obnoxious boyfriend who freaks out about a silly desk and a lamp and we're fighting when all I wanted was some peace and quietness-"

"Hush, love," Blaine was there, gathering him up in his arms and just holding him for a moment. Kurt leaned into the embrace, weeping silently into the crook of Blaine's neck.

"It's okay. You're not obnoxious. And I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have built that work space without consulting you first. I just feel like- Never mind."

Kurt sat up and wiped his eyes, bracing himself for a serious long overdue conversation. "You feel like what?"

Blaine sat back on his heels at the edge of the mattress. "I feel like I'm constantly annoying you. Like I should apologize for being here. And then you go off to be with your band and Elliott all of the time and you don't want me to come along. How am I supposed to feel about that?"

"Blaine, I want you here. It just feels too much sometimes. We see each other all of the time. I need some space every now and then, and One Tree Hill is like my own thing. If I had asked you to join, sooner or later it would be all about you. That's why I was so reluctant to have Elliott, because I was afraid he'd steal all the spot light. It doesn't mean that I don't need you or that I wouldn't want you around. But I can't be all lovey-dovey twenty-four hours a day, either. I'm a moody person, I'm aware of that, and when I had a long day I need some time to myself."

"I wouldn't steal your spotlight," Blaine disagreed.

"I know you wouldn't do it on purpose, but you are incredibly talented and everybody would want to see you up front. It would be you taking over McKinley all over again. Can't I have this one thing that's my own with you supporting me without wanting to be a part of it?"

"I'm always supporting you!" Blaine said indignantly and a bit miffed.

"No, you don't," Kurt disagreed. "I feel like you disagree with everything I do on principle. Like joining the gym and becoming more athletic. What's wrong with watching my figure and starting a diet? And all those jibes about how much fun it was when I used to hang out with girls instead of guys back in the days at McKinley? It's like you don't want me to develop and be the best I can be. You want me to stay in your shadow where only you can see me. You want me all to yourself, and believe me I get that feeling, Blaine. Yes, I get jealous, too, when you're talking to other guys. But I trust you. And I'm happy to be with you. I'm not interested in other guys. But I feel like you're monitoring me constantly and you're demanding all my attention. It's exhausting. All I want is a place where I can lay down beside you and forget about my day and just be with you. Is that too much to ask?"

"It's just-" Blaine started, all fight was drained out of him. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Kurt, and I do trust you, but after the last time I screwed things up I guess I'm just overanxious to lose you again. And I can't- I can't lose you again. You're my anchor and without you I feel like I'm floating around and nothing makes sense anymore."

Kurt gave him a wide smile and shook his head slowly as if chiding him for being unnecessarily cheesy.

"I know, I know," Blaine said with a bashful smile. "But there's no butch way I can describe my feelings for you."

Kurt's smile grew wider, but at the same time his eyes filled with tears.

"Kurt?" Blaine was instantly worried again.

"I don't know how I deserve to be loved like that," Kurt said. "Most of the time I'm so ignorant about how sweet and caring you are, and I yell at you for the stupidest things, and yet here you are loving me so unconditionally."

"Well, I know I can be annoying and unreasonable and oversensitive," Blaine replied with a shrug. "It's a mystery to me how you have so much patience to put up with me, so I think we're good."

His words made Kurt laugh and cry at the same time. "I love you so much," Kurt said, sniffing and wiping stray tears from his cheeks. "So, so much."

"I love you, too," Blaine said, reaching out to let his hand trail through Kurt's messed up hair. "And I'm sorry that you had a bad day at school. Do you want to talk about it?"

Kurt let out a sigh and shook his head. "It wasn't anything in particular," he explained. "It was just one of those days when I feel like I'm not good enough. Like I'm meant to be a Lima loser, no matter what I do. And on top of everything this scratchy sweater drove me crazy." Kurt began scratching his neck again and Blaine reached for the lotion once more, taking another big splotch out of the container and put both his hands gently around Kurt's neck. He was straddling his boyfriend while working the lotion slowly down into Kurt's collar bone and back down his shoulder blades. Kurt's skin felt amazing beneath his touch and Blaine had to hold himself back from groping his boyfriend. But he needn't have worried about being inappropriate. It was Kurt who put his hands on Blaine's hips and slipped his fingers underneath the waistband of his pants. Kurt began tugging Blaine's shirt out of his pants and Blaine let out a sweet laugh at the sudden urgency of Kurt's actions. "What's the hurry?" he asked with a grin.

"It's you and your magic hands, you've got me under your spell again," Kurt said, grinning cheekily to underline the cheesiness of his words, but conveying their truthfulness with a sincere kiss that he placed on Blaine's mouth, teasing his lips with his own.

Blaine surrendered to the kiss, resting his hands on Kurt's neck just beneath his ears to hold him and deepen the kiss. Kurt opened the buttons on Blaine's shirt and it came off. Blaine tossed it across the room and lay down on top of Kurt, both men moaning in pleasure at the touch of skin on skin and the slippery sensation of the lotion on Kurt's chest.

"This is more like how I imagined my day to end," Kurt said appreciatively when Blaine kissed the sensitive skin on his neck.

"It's not over yet," Blaine murmured and let his hands travel south to work on the buttons of Kurt's pants. "We've got all night long."

"What about-?"

"Rachel's at a late night show and Sam went with her. I already told him that we might be busy and he might want to make sure not to return home before midnight."

Kurt grinned his approval. "Really? You told him that? What made you think I'd be receptive to your advances tonight?" he teased as he lifted his hips so Blaine could pull down his pants.

"To tell the truth I thought you'd be so impressed with my skills to create a functional yet visually pleasing work space that you'd jump me right there on the desk top," Blaine joked.

Kurt laughed out loud. "I'll keep that in mind the next time you surprise me with another hideous design decision in our home." He rolled Blaine over so he could be on top, pinning Blaine's arms to both sides of his head.

Blaine smiled fondly. "Did you say _our_ home?"

"Oh, shut up and work your tongue magic on me, will you?"

"Your wish is my-"

Kurt interrupted him with a passionate kiss that Blaine was happy to return.

* * *

 **THE END**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
